A Playful Pokemon
by Derp2Derp
Summary: Katie takes a shower, and after she comes out she finds that her Zoroark wants to have a little fun with her. (Lemon, M for a reason!)
Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon, that is Nintendo. Also, this is my first story so constructive criticism (or any) is appreciated. For now, this is just a One-Shot, but if I get enough requests I may make a few more chapters. Enjoy the Story :D

Katie stepped out of the shower, huffing in the humid air. She grabbed a towel from the rack on her way to the mirror, spending a few minutes drying herself off before wrapping it around her chest tightly. The girl began to comb out her wet hair, using a hairdryer afterwards and did her nightly routine of hygiene. She soon wiped the fog away in the mirror, looking at herself for a moment. She was petite and beautiful, but was awfully shy and modest about herself. She had long black hair, and an average sized bust with a slightly playful look as she stared in her own green eyes. She walked out of the bathroom, letting the steam flow forth from the room to dissipate.

The trainer walked into her bedroom, opening her curtains to let the afternoon light flood in before she turned around to get some clothes on, jumping as she turned around to see her Zoroark standing right behind her, now face to face with him. "F-Fuck, you scared me Harris! What are you doing out of your pokeball?" She asked, stepping off to the side and made her way to her dresser and taking her towel off, not minding that Harris was in there as he was just an animal. She got out a pair of panties and a bra, beginning to slip them on. But before she she even slide the panties all the way up she felt his cool claws on her hips, trapping her hands.

Katie blushed at this, turning her head around to look at him in disbelief. "H-Harris..?" She asked, not liking the look on her Pokemon's face as he grinned slyly at her, and soon gave a soft squeak as she was thrown down onto the bed by him. She looked up at him, her blush turning a few shades darker as she looked his lean but strong frame, but mostly due to his 8 inch cock throbbing between his legs as he crawled slowly onto the bed. "Harris, I..." She said, not sure what to think as she found herself getting wet at this, also being very pent up ever since she dumped her boyfriend 5 months ago.

The Zoroark gave her a playful grin, pinning her wrists down beside her, kissing her quickly on the lips as he shifted her onto her pillows He began to nip at her neck and held her back down, enjoying her squeaks of embarrassment and lust at his actions. Katie struggled halfheartedly under him, only freaked out at the fact that this was a Pokemon doing this to her rather than a human. "G-Gah~ Harris, s-stop..." She half-heartedly moaned, only getting a grin from the dark-type that just conveyed his knowledge that she really didn't want him too.

The male soon dropped his muzzle down to her vagina, taking a slow but deep lick out of it and grinning at it incited a moan from his trainer. The pokemon began to eat her out, taking lick after lick out of her at first before slipping his muzzle into her. Katie moaned louder at this, grabbing at the sheets under her as he pried her open with his mouth opening and began to lick at her insides softly as she moaned louder at each lick.

"H-Harris, f-fuck...m-more...!" Katie moaned, thrusting onto his muzzle as he then licked at her harder and grabbing onto her thighs to have a better grip on her. Soon his tongue was so deep into her that it was licking at her g-spot, causing squeaks and loud moans from his trainer. Katie wasn't a stranger to sex at all, but this was far different that what she had experienced in her sex life, so it wasn't much longer until she screamed out his name and came around his muzzle.

Harris snickered after he pulled away, licking at his muzzle before jumping onto her and kissing her deeply on her lips. The girl clung onto him as they kissed, panting as they pulled away from each other. "H-Harris...g-go on. T-Take me.." She whispered, shaking in both arousal and in nervousness of the whole situation. Her Pokemon just grinned at her, spreading her legs wider so she could take him in properly as he began to slide his cock into her slowly, ready to stop if she showed any signs of pain.

But Katie seemed to be loving every inch he slowly slid into her, moaning and gasping slightly as he filled her up far better than any toy or boyfriend she had been filled with. She squirmed in pleasure under him as his knot pressed up on her pussy lips, impatient for a fucking. "C-Come on Harris...Just fuck me.." She wined, suddenly moaning as he began to pump his dick in and out of her quickly. She blushed as his claws rested on her breasts, moaning a little bit louder as she was groped as he thrust into her. Harris grinned down at her as he pinched both of her nipples between his claws, and began to fuck her harder.

"D-Damn..! Y-You're so big buddy..." She moaned, her breath hitching as he sped up more, her pussy making a wet smacking sound whenever he slid in her all the way and his knot rammed up into her. The dark type grabbed her by the shoulders, abandoning her breasts as he began to speed up and soon slammed his knot into her. Katie's eyes widened as she moaned very loudly in pleasure at the massive knot inside of her, feeling it ram deeper into her with each thrust in, and pull on her pussy lips on each thrust out. "F-Fuck, h-harder! I-I'm getting close Harris!" She moaned to him, breathing heavily in ecstasy.

The Zoroark kissed her again, speeding up yet again as he almost smashed into her cervix with each thrust, causing loud, lewd moans to come from her as they fucked. They were both now panting and sweating like dogs, slamming into each other with each thrust so it was clear that they were both close to cumming finally.

Harris slid his claws away from her shoulders and to under her knees, lifting her legs and her hips up a little bit as he feverishly slammed into her harder and harder. The Pokemon fucked her at an angle, slamming into her g-spot and past it to her cervix now with each thrust before he slammed deep into her and shivered as he came, Katie screaming in pleasure as she came with him.

They moaned and shivered as they both came, the dark type soon panting down at her with a smirk and laying down beside her as his trainer tried to figure out where she was after the powerful orgasm. The girl blushed darkly at him before snuggling up with him, kissing him on the lips. "T-That was great Harris...l-let's do this again...soon. Very soon." She whispered, curling up with her Pokemon as they both soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
